Asriel x frisk
by asriel x frisk library
Summary: Frisky love. It's the only thing that frisk desired when SHE came across asriel dreamur. This is all one big story so I suggest you copy it and read it like a audio book


Her guardian angel

By Crystal clear gaming

Now before I get started with my writing and you get started reading readers I would like you to know that the undertale community cannot accept frisk to be a girl or boy so it's fair enough that I choose one. So frisk will be a girl and asriel will be a boy (I'm sorry if you were looking for a gay or lesbian story so let's just get started)

Frisk was doing just fine with the new world she lives in after the events of the underground and frisk falling down the hole in mt ebot and the pacifist run, frisk was able to resist a genocide run with chara, and able to reach out to asriel were he was imprisoned in a eternal darkness. After that frisk gave asriel half of her determination soul because well. she was determined. So when the barrier between monsters and humans was broken, frisk said goodbye to the underground and then joined her friends as they watched in awe the rising Sun. "sans what is that big ball of light" said papyrus. "Oh yeah that is what humans call the sun" sans replied. Toriel looks over at her two children and takes a deep breath before letting it go. She looks so relieved to see the sight of her two children and the new world that she is brought into. "Is it not beautiful my children"? Toriel says. "Mom I can't believe were on the surface!" Says asriel amped up to visit the surface. " Let's try not to waste our time friends and go say hello to the other humans " papyrus said obnoxiously. "Your right bro, c'mon I'm getting shocked to the bone of all this waiting." Everyone laughing except for papyrus who stomps his foot on the grass which then he calms down.

*time skip*

Frisk and her friends walk to the city hall in Washington state. Asgore discusses that he should go in to work out or establish a compromise between humans and monsters. "I have a strong feeling that he will probably agree with me to at least establish a monsters and humans city". Asgore says to frisk. Asgore just in case things don't go your way and you can't provide monsters with a good home let me try to talk to senator John Kerry". Frisk suggests to Asgore. "Uh oh ok if you want to do that go ahead".Asgore said awkwardly. Frisk nods.

*time skip*

" so I the great papyrus and my brother sans are getting a new home". Papyrus says excited. Yes papy we do, but I want to ask one thing"? Sans asked frisk. "What?" Frisk replies. "Is there a bed at the house I'm pretty bone tired". Sans says as he walks into the house laughing.

*time skip*

At Toriel and asgore's house Toriel gives frisk keys to a house right nearby. "I thought since you my children have grown up and both of you are capable of supporting yourselves I'd give you keys to your very own home." Toriel says sobbing. Asriel steps in with frisk and gives Toriel a good hug and a kiss from frisk. "I love you my sweet children." Toriel says as she watches her children bike to their own home. Asgore comforts Toriel as she starts to sob.

"Time skip"

Frisk and asriel arrive at their house and take in the view of their clean shiny new home. "Asriel I can't believe were only 18 and mom trusts us." Happy toned frisk said as she skips around the hallways back and forth. "I'm surprised to frisk but I'm a little tired from the big day it's literally 6:00 and it's been a long day." said the drowsy asriel. "Assy you have nothing to worry about I got a good job with mom being a teacher assistant and coach." Frisk replies with sarcasm. "Oh yeah frisk I'm sure you want to stick around in life with me all I do is exercise and stuff ." Asriel gets more flirty with frisk. Frisk starts to blush to what asriel said. "Hey now assy. " frisk said energetic. She sat on a couch (since the last owner's left the house furnished and clean.) and looked up at asriel. All she could see on asriel 's expression was a stressful face. Frisk was concerned so she decided to try to talk about something. "Hey what's up with you az." Frisk starts as she nudges asriel in shoulder hard. "Oww!" Asriel shrieks in pain. Frisk almost fell off the the couch laughing. Asriel pulls frisk up and gets her back on the couch. "Thanks azzy". Frisk thanks asriel. Asriel softly pushes frisk to the arm of the chair and starts laughing. "That's for nudging me in the shoulder.' Asriel said jokingly. "Well." Frisk said as she pulled herself up on to asriel chest and pulls in for a kiss and asriel kisses back. Frisk and asriel embrace each other for what of course seems a good long time. Frisk and asriel pull back and looks at asriel with a smile and asriel smiles back. Frisk always been wanting asriel for a long time to do that again after they did that in their honeymoon. Frisk starts to get undressed. But asriel stops her midway through and asks her. "Frisk are you sure about this remember the honeymoon incident." Frisk replies with "its going to be ok remember that we were drunk when we last had sex." Asriel sighs and helps frisk undress while frisk undressed asriel. Frisk starts to blush then kisses asriel. He starts to take off his jeans while frisk takes off her tank top. Frisk catches her breath and slowly she lets asriel remove her bra and panties. Asriel softly kisses her virgina and frisk rubs her virgina. as asriel lowers himself to frisks virgina frisk pulls his furry dick and he inserts it. While asriel kisses her soft breasts, Frisk breathing hard but stable manages to pull through it. Asriel softly removed from out of frisk's virgina. Frisk breathing heavily goes to asriel's dick and she begins to rub it . Asriel laying down will hard gasps of air coming in. Asriel then noticed frisk get some semen on herself and started licking the semen off of asriel. "We did it azzy." Frisk said exhausted from looking at asriel smiles and she finishes her semen off of asriel. Asriel grabs a blanket off the floor and tells frisk to put on her panties at least. She complys then lays down with asriel on the couch. Asriel with funny rainbow boxers. Asriel let's frisk lay on his stomach and asriel goes for a kiss. "Haven't done that in a while." Asriel says. Frisk giggles and comments: "yeah like a workout." Asriel sighs and pulls the blanket over frisk and him and looks at frisk' "Asleep." Asriel yawns and then joined frisk in the joy of slumber.

I just hope you're not underage because the next segment of the story is explicit a big explicit ok thanks.

Chapter 2

Feels like death

Asriel softly wakes up. He looks at his digital watch frisk bought him last month. Heh love her, Asriel thought. He then looks for frisk since she was not laying on his stomach and her clothes off the floor . Bathroom, he thought. Asriel sighs and groans as he gets up to walk to the hallway. She's not in the bathroom. He noticed the light was off and heads to their bedroom door and slightly opens the door just in case she was was getting dressed. Nope. Asriel starts to get worried about where she was. Asriel then hears a crash in the garage and then he runs to the closet for their pistol (he found it ridiculous that humans use such a lethal wepon even though they have magic) and did what frisk taught him how to load the gun. Asriel runs to the garage door opens it while aiming. He saw movement in a corner and turns on the light. Asriel sees frisk crawling towards Asriel and softly pushes all of her determination to speak. "Asriel go call 911." Asriel drops the gun and grabs his phone and calls paramedics. Asriel confirms his emergency and runs to frisk. Asriel picks up frisk off the cold floor of the garage and goes to the living room and sets her down on the couch and checks her pulse. She's breathing regularly. She goes limb and asriel looks at frisk and sees she's not moving. "No." Asriel breaks out in tears and shakes. No response. Asriel tries cpr on frisk. Nothing. The paramedics arrived and got frisk in an ambulance. Asriel watching in fear as they try to revive frisk. "Clear!" "Pulse." Nod. 20 "hold." " Clear! " frisk coughs and breaths. "Azzy." Frisk looks up weakly. Asriel raised his head and comes to frisks eyes. He reaches for frisk and attempts to hug her but a paramedic puts his hand on asriel's chest and gently pushes him to seat. "Hey let me see my wife!" Asriel raised his voice. But then slowly tones down because he senses frisk saying with what is almost like verbal communication, is telepathic communication. "Im going to be alright assy."

*time skip*

Frisk rushed into the hospital so she can get to a stable condition. Asriel sighs and pulls himself together with his sheer amount of determination to calm down when suddenly he hears a yell come from the emergency room and frisk and her heart monitor shows she is dying. Asriel date fast, Asriel calls for a doctor to come. He sees Dr gaster and a handful of other doctors aid frisk. He is denied access into her room. "My wife, please let me in." Dr gaster says that he would let him in but he was given rules as staff member to follow. Asriel gets his phone and dials his mother. "Hello this is Toriel speaking."Asriel fills Toriel in on it. "Oh sweet butterscotch!" She said as she starts to sob. Asriel softly speaks to his mother and then he hears a voice in the background. It's sans! Asriel tells his mother to get to the hospital quick. But as he said that standing behind him is a tall Toriel and short sans. Toriel looks over at the room with frisk inside. She sighs with relief to the sight of doctors coming out with frisk in a wheelchair. "My child, come here." Toriel says sobbing and sans walks over to frisk. "Hey kiddo." The small sans said. Frisk hits both the skeleton and the goat. Asriel softly pushes through sans and Toriel and then he slowly comes in for a hug and frisk kisses him. Asriel softly cries and frisk rubs asriel on his ear, and sorta played with it causing asriel to get tickled and laugh. He let go of frisk and standing in front of them was Dr gaster. Frisk looks at gaster and smiles and shakes his hand. "Thanks gaster." She said. "You're welcome frisk." Gaster looks at sans who smiles. "Hey dad." Sans says to his dad and gets a hello back.

*time skip*

Frisk and asriel wit in Dr gaster's office and then gaster speak to them. "Frisk. You are a strong young woman I believe that." Frisk nods to gaster. "I have to say this to both of you. that frisk you now are diagnosed with diabetes." Frisk gasps and starts crying. Asriel softly hugs her to keep her from lashing out (since she could then turn to chara at moment.) At gaster. Asriel sighs and asked what kind? Gaster replies with type 1diabetes which makes frisk cry even feels the rage and sorrow built up on frisk like a prisoner and asriel tried to free frisk from the darkness that she once freed him from. Asriel sighs and then tells gaster he thinks it is time to leave. Gaster nods to asriel. Asriel softly pushes frisk through the hospital. Asriel looks at Toriel and asked her about a ride home. Sans motions to asriel. "Oh sorry sans I don't think frisk has enough energy to do that." Asriel was talking about sans teleportation which makes a lot of effort to get through the process. Nobody could describe what happens when sans does it not even sans.

Chapter 3

Could we cope

Asriel gets his duffel bag and takes out a bag of insulin pens and other medical records. "She is really going to make some changes that me and her will have to cope with. " asriel says to himself. He closed the trunk of toriel's car headed inside to find frisk and Toriel and sans on the couch. Asriel softly picks up frisk and puts her on his lap. He smiles and brushes frisk hair gently. starts to blush then hugs asriel and kisses him. "See frisk we are all here for you." Asriel whispers. He sees that she had fell asleep on him. Asriel sighs and pulls himself up with frisk in his arms. "I'm going to put her to bed I'll be back in a second. " asriel says to Toriel and sans. "Ok I'll be right here my child." Toriel said as she pulled sans for a kiss and then sans cracks a joke.

Asriel carried frisk in his arms to the room. Frisk starts to moan and wakes up in asriel arm and kisses him on the cheek and whispers in his ear. "I love you." Frisk then falls to sleep again and smiles. Cute. Asriel softly puts frisk on the king size bed that they owned. Asriel yawns and heads down the stairs to the living room and sees Toriel and sans making out. "Ahhem!" Asriel says loudly and Toriel and sans jump. "It's time for you to get home." Asriel suggest. Sans nods to Toriel and she hugs asriel kisses him and in a blink their gone.

Time the

Asriel softly wakes up trying not to wake frisk. He stretches and blinks a couple of times and then he look at where frisk lays in the bed. She is not there. Maybe she is of course in the bathroom. Asriel then hears frisk and her voice. She is in the bathroom and she is making loud noises. Asriel gets out of bed and then he knocked on the door. "Frisk are you in there?" Asriel noticed a receipt in her purse. Painkillers? What is she doing with painkillers? Asriel gets more irritated and then he knocked on the door again but harder. "Frisk are you in there?" She replied. "No don't come in here to see me like this." Frisk fell over and asriel picks the lock on the door and then he slowly opens the door. Frisk screamed at asriel and throws a toothbrush at him. He swats the toothbrush away and then he takes the bottle of painkillers. Asriel watching horrific expression. Asriel looks at frisk on the


End file.
